Oath of the Ancients
The Oath of the Ancients is an old practice. Sometimes called fey knights, green knights, or horned knights, paladins who swear this oath cast their lot with the side of the light in the cosmic struggle against darkness because they love the beautiful and life-giving things of the world, not necessarily because they believe in principles of honor, courage, and justice. They adorn their armor and clothing with images of growing things-leaves, antlers, or flowers-to reflect their commitment to preserving life and light in the world. Tenets The tenets of the Oath of the Ancients have been preserved for uncounted centuries. This oath emphasizes the principles of good above any concerns of law or chaos. Its four central principles are simple. Kindle the Light. Through your acts of mercy, kindness, and forgiveness, kindle the light of hope in the world, beating back despair. Shelter the Light. Where there is good, beauty, love, and laughter in the world, stand against the wickedness that would swallow it. Where life flourishes, stand against the forces that would render it barren. Preserve Your Own Light. Delight in song and laughter, in beauty and art. If you allow the light to die in your own heart, you can't preserve it in the world. Be the Light. Be a glorious beacon for all who live in despair. Let the light of your joy and courage shine forth in all your deeds. Spells Abilities Nature's Wrath (Su) At 3rd Level, you can invoke primeval forces to ensnare a foe. As a standard action, you can cause spectral vines to spring up and reach for a creature within 10 feet of you that you can see. The creature must succeed on a Reflex saving throw or be restrained. While restrained by the vines, the creature repeats the saving throw at the end of each of its turns. On a success, it frees itself and the vines vanish. They can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. Turn the Faithless (Su) At 3rd Level, you can utter ancient words that are painful for fey and fiends to hear. As a standard action, you present your holy symbol, and each fey or fiend within 30 feet of you that can hear you must make a Willpower saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only a Full Run action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there is nowhere to move, they can do nothing. If the creature's true form is concealed by an illusion, shapeshifting, or other effect, that form is revealed while it is turned. They can use this ability once per day. Aura of Warding (Su) Beginning at 7th level, ancient magic lies so heavily upon you that it forms an eldritch ward. You and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you gain Spell Resistance 13. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet and the Spell Resistance increases to 15. Undying Sentinel (Su) Starting at 15th level, when you are reduced to 0 hit points and are not killed outright, you can choose to drop to 1 hit point instead. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Additionally, you suffer none of the drawbacks of old age, and you can't be aged magically. Elder Champion At 20th level, you can assume the form of an ancient force of nature, taking on an appearance you choose. For example, your skin might turn green or take on a bark-like texture, your hair might become leafy or moss-like, or you might sprout antlers or a lion-like mane. Using your action, you undergo a transformation. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits: • Gain Fast Healing 10. • Whenever you cast an oath spell that has a casting time of 1 standard action, you can cast it using a swift action instead. • Enemy creatures within 10 feet of you have disadvantage on saving throws against your oath spells and powers. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Paladin Oaths Category:Needs to be Edited